dual soul
by bentara malam sunyi
Summary: baca aja langsun
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Mashasi kishimoto

rate:t

pair:naruhina

sumary: dia merasa orang paling menderita dalam hidup tinggal mati kedua orang tuanya ketika masih kecil dan mengalami tekanan batin membuat dia meiliki dua sifat berbeda. siapakah orang yang mampu mengluarkannya dari itu semua?

warning: gender bender,ooc,typo,letak koma titik dan sebagainya gak beraturan,dll

**NOT LIKE DONT RIDE**

**Naruko pov **

aku terbangun di pagi buta karena suara seseorang berjalan tepat menuju kearah kamarku, ku bangkit dari kasur dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari bawah kasurku, kini sebuah pisau kecil berada di tangan kananku dan asalkan kalian tau aku cukup berbahaya jika sudah memiliki pisau di tangan ku.

'pencuri kah?'pikirku

akupun berjalan menuju pintu kamarku secara mengendap-endap dan kemudian bersembunyi tepat balik pintu dan ketika pintu terbuka terlihat seseorang, tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat kearah pria itu dan mengarahkan pisauku kearah pundaknya mencoba untuk menikamnya tapi sayangnya pria itu menyadarinya dan melompat menjauh dariku aku kembali memasang sikap waspada''siapa kau?'' aku berteriak kepada orang itu ku tekan saklar lampu kamarku dan ketika lampu menyala aku melihat...

maaf ya saya ceritanya sedikitnya sedikit banget karena bulan puasa dan mau buka jadi saya hanya punya sedikit waktu, tapi jika ada yang suka sama nih cerita tolong riview ya dan juga maaf sama cerita saya yang hidup membosankan saya udah hapus tuh cerita jadi maaf yang sudah mau riview tuh cerita. segitu aja dulu ya selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Mashasi kishimoto

rate:t

pair:naruhina

sumary: setelah kematian orang tuanya yang tidak jelas alasannya kenapa, dia terjun dalam dunia gelap demi mencari orang yang membunuh orang tuanya

warning: gender bender,ooc,typo,letak koma titik dan sebagainya gak beraturan,dll

mulai sekarang sumarynya agak beda dan mungkin ceritanya aga gaje tapi usahahin gak kaya gitu

**NOT LIKE DONT RIDE**

**Naruko pov**

aku hanya menatap datar orang di depanku yang sekarang sedang menatap dengan serius novel warna oreng yang entah apa isinya yang membuatku merasa muak di olahnya. aku sudah menyimpan pisauku yang tadi ku pegang di tempat semula di bawah kasurku dan sekarang aku sedang duduk ditemani dengan sencangkir kopi. hatake kakashi ya itu lah orang yang sekarang berada di depanku ini di tengah pagi buta dia datang kepadaku dengan alasan tugas padahal aku tau dia sedang bentengkar dengan ketua atau bisa ku sebut istri, anko mitarashi itulah nama ketua atau istri dari koamandan kakashi

''apa yang sebenarnya terjadi komandan kakashi?''

aku bicara padanya dengan nada malas yah, jika kakashi sudah bertengkar dengan ketua dia pasti akan mencoba mencari alasan agar dapat tinggal dan yang paling kubenci dari itu semua adalah akulah yang selalu jadi sasaran orang ini jika istrinya marah padanya atau bertengkar dan kalian juga tau terkadang ketua anko jadi benci terhadapku karena ulah suaminya ini.

ah, biar ku jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi jadi sebenarnya aku ini seorang agen rahasia dari suatu kelompok bernama guardian the konoha yang dipimpin seseorang bernama tsunade senju, aku di ajak beberapa bulan lalu oleh sizune yang merupakan asisten langsung dari tsunade. pada waktu itu orang tua ku sudah meninggal dan suzune yang datang padaku saat itu secara tiba-tiba memberitahuku bahwa orang tuaku meninggal karena dibunuh karena aku di incar jadi dia mengajakku ikut agar aku bisa terlindungi dan juga menjaga diri tapi tak di situ saja dia juga akan memberi tahuku siapa yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku, aku yang pada saat itu masih berduka hanya ikut saja dan pada akhir nya akupun masuk di sana di guardian the konoha dengan julukan the kitsune, akupun masuk dalam kelompok penghancuran total karena seranganku yang bisa di bilang tipe area membuatku selalu memegang senjata tipe berat seperti bazoka tapi tak jarang juga aku memakai senjata tipe ringan seperti pisau atau semacamnya tapi meskipun begitu aku cukup ahli lho karena kadang di saat senjata bertipe jarak jauh sudah kehabisan amunisi dan aku masih berada dalam misi aku harus menggunakan senjata bertipe jarak dekat nah itu alsannya dan kami semua di guardian the konoha di wajibkan setidaknya menbawa senjata jarak dekat entah itu pisau ataupun pedang untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau harus menghadapi musuh yang hebat mengindar dari peluru yah seharusnya itu seuatu yang salah karena bagaimanapun juga lebih baik menjaga jarak dengan musuh sebisa mungkin. sekarang umurku sudah masuk 16 tahun dan aku masih mencari tau siapa pembunuh orang tuaku dengan bantuan dari sizune dan beberapa orang lainnya tapi aku masih saja kesulitan mencari orang itu entah kenapa jajaknya sangat sulit di lacak.

komandan kakashi menutup novelnya dan kemudian menaruhnya di depan meja dan kemudian tatapannya berubah jadi serius aku yang tau maksudnya juga ikutan serius karena jika komandan sudah dalam mode serius itu artinya yang ingin di katakannya dalah hal penting ''naruko...'' komandan kakashi mulai bicara, suranya terdengar berat di telingaku '' ..kau akan mendapatkan sebuah tugas penjagaan'' kata komandan kakashi yang membuatku terkejut.

next capther saya usahakan sebaik mungkin nah bagaimana baguskah atau jelek

review :)


End file.
